When Normal Ends
by That One Guy With Glasses
Summary: What happen's when the normal life Tsuna used to have completly ends. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Normal Ends.

Tsuna woke up to the sound of Lambo and I-Pin yelling at each other. He yawned loudly as he got out of bed and slowly got dressed in his school uniform and a sweater. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna thought he saw a silhouette and turned quickly to see nothing there.

"Reborn's training must really be getting to my head," he thought to himself. He quickened his pace at the thought of Lambo eating all of his breakfast as well. "Uhhh, mornings are so difficult," he said to himself. Suddenly he was kicked in the back of his head, causing him to face plant straight into the floor.

"Baka-Tsuna, people are going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself like that." said Reborn as he flipped in the air and landed next to Tsuna's head.

"Owwwwww! What was that for Reborn?" Tsuna yelled from the floor.

"Hurry before the stupid cow eats all of our food," was Reborn's uncaring reply. "Ok ok." said Tsuna getting up from the floor and heading downstairs to certain disaster.

One disaster of a breakfast later, Tsuna was running out of the house with a peice of toast in his mouth yelling "I'm going to be late!" and also someting about Hibari biting him to death. What Tsuna didn't know is that being late today was going to be the death of any normal -ness in his life that Reborn hadn't already taken from. Dun dun dun.

(A/N: Hello everybody in fanfic world, this is my first fanfic and I would like to kindly thank anybody who reviews or leaves a comment. I would like to thank my friend Frost Drop, who helped me with ideas for this fanfic. Also, anybody who has an idea for my story, please comment.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End.

Tsuna ran as fast as his short legs could take him. He could see the the school in the distance. Although, what he also saw was Hibari standing by the closing gate with a grin on his face and Tsuna thought "Yep, I'm dead."

Hibari's POV

Hibari watched as his cute little Tsuna ran as his life depended on it, and yes, that was his Tsuna and nobody elses. He saw all the years that the hormone-crazed herbivores looked at his cute Tsuna lustfully.

"That's it, he is mine. I can no longer hold back." Hibari thought to himself as Tsuna finally reached the school only to have the late bell ring and Tsuna collapse in front of him. Then Hibari said, "Your late. I'm going to bite you to death now." meaning more than what Tsuna knew.

Normal POV

Tsuna looked up only to see the eyes of death or so he thought. Actually, Hibari's eyes looked lustful but all Tsuna was focused on was Hibari saying "I'm going to have to bite you to death now."

Tsuna almost died just hearing those very words. On the seemingly never ending trip to Hibari's Tsuna could only silently follw behind the skylark thinking he was a good person what had he ever done to anybody.  
>"Well little herbivore, how am I going to punish you?" said Hibari in a lustful voice.<p>

However, Tsuna was too busy thinking of how Hibari was going to kill him. Hibari took the moment to quickly sit next to Tsuna and start kissing his neck. It took Tsuna several moments to realize what was going on, but when he did he let out a high pitched "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" and try to Tsuna tried to escape Hibari's death grip while saying "HIBARI what are you doing!"

Hibari calmly looked at him and said, "I'm punishing you for being late, my cute little rabbit." and continued licking Tsuna's neck up and down. What Hibari didn't know was that as normal as Tsuna always seemed to be, he actually had a crush on Hibari. It wasn't long before Tsuna was completely hard and naked and Hibari was rubbing Tsuna's bare cock up and down while Tsuna was moaning loudly.

"Your so cute when you're receiving pleasure, my little rabbit." Hibari said in a lustful voice.

"More, Hibari." was all Tsuna could get past his lips as Hibari started to get faster. Hibari stripped himself of the rest of his clothes.

"Tell me what you want, my little rabbit." Hibari said in a sly and cunning voice.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari and said, "Please make me feel good Hibari."

"As you wish." was all Hibari said as he flipped Tsuna over and engulfed Tsuna's hard and warm cock, pumping his head up and down at a fast pace. Tsuna moaned in pleasure.

"More, Hibari, please more." Tsuna said between moans of pleasure. Immediatly, Hibari stuck his fingers into Tsuna's mouth and motioned him to start sucking. Tsuna coated Hibari's fingers with saliva while enjoying the taste of his partner. Hibari pulled his fingers out Tsuna's mouth and an audiable pop was made.

Hibari slowly started circling Tsuna's pink, tight entrance as Hibari thought "Perfect, I get to be the one to take his virginity, but for now this is enough." Slowly, Hibari started pushing his finger into Tsuna's tight entrance as he switched from oral back to jerking him off. As Hibari startred to plunge his finger in and out of Tsuna's ass, Tsuna let out a mewl of pain and Hibari said, "It will only hurt a little longer and then comes the pleasure."

Slowly, Hibari added a second finger a started a scissoring motion and Tsuna let out a moan of pleasure while yelling, "More Hibari, it feels so good!"

Hibari simply grinned and started to suck on Tsuna's nipples licking and biting them, leaving visible hickeys on them. Also scattering on his chest and neck. Hibari finally added the final finger, while quickening his pace. Tsuna continued to moan.

"Hibari I-I'm go-going t-t-to cu-cum! AHHHH!" Tsuna yelled as Hibari hit his prostate, causing Tsuna to release, messily ejaculating on both their stomaches. Hibari had a satisfied grin on his face. Slowly, Tsuna caught his breath and said "N-now It's m-my turn t-to make yo-you feel good," while looking up at Hibari's lustful face. 

(A/N: hahahahhahhahahahahah what happens next.  
>Teheee clifhanger but dont hate me next chapter will be filled with smut.) <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Rabbit Bites Back.

"N-now, it's m-my turn t-to make yo-you feel good."

It was those few words that lead Tsuna to the position he currently found himself in. The position in mention was Hibari laying down on the couch while Tsuna was positioning himself over Hibari's 8 inch long cock.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rabbit-chan?" Hibari asked as he watched Tsuna's concentrated face.

"Of course, Hibari-san. You made me feel good, now it's my turn to make you feel good," Tsuna said with a suden burst of confidence.

Slowly Tsuna started lowering himself onto Hibari's painfully erected cock. Tsuna was already in immense pain and had only had Hibari's tip in. Tsuna took in a breath of air then completely lowered himself onto Hibari. Hibari's immediate response was a moan of pleasure as his penis was engulfed completely by Tsuna's tight ass.

"H-how is it Hibari-san? Am I doing alright?" Tsuna questioned with a lustful look.

"You're doing fine, my brave bunny," was Hibari's lustful response.

"I-I'm going to start moving now, ok?" Tsuna said as soon as he adjusted to Hibari's massive size. Hibari's only response was a moan in agreement.

Tsuna pulled up until only Hibari's tip remained in, then he quickly lowered himself down again. The rhythm continued for awhile until Hibari started to match the rhythm by trusting upwards, both moaning loudly.

Hibari started to pinch Tsuna's hardened nipples while Tsuna screamed," Ahh! Ahh! Hibari! I can fell your huge cock in my ass and it feels so good Ahh! Ahh!" Hibari grinned and said to Tsuna, "Your going to cum, aren't you my dirty little rabbit?"

Tsuna only nodded a yes, then quickened the pace. Hibari was constantly hitting Tsuna's abused prostate.

"I-I can't h-hold on any l-longer Hi-Hibari-san." Tsuna yelled out.

"It's alright my rabbit, you don't have to hold it." Hibari replied. Hibari abruptly hit Tsuna's prostate and Tsuna let out a yell of pleasure and came all over himself. The sudden tightness of Tsuna's ass also caused Hibari to cum inside of his rabbit.

"Hi-Hibari-san, does th-this mean th-that you love m-me?" Tsuna asked as he caught his breath.

"Yes it does, my little rabbit." Hibari answered, exhaling deeply.

"Thats good," Tsuna said, then promptly fell asleep on top of Hibari, covered in cum. Hibari sighed, before joining his lover in a deep slumber.

Kusakabe POV

Kusakabe stood outside of the room in absolute shock. He had heard everything that just happened. Did he actually hear Hibari having sex with the pathetic, excuse-of-a-man Tsuna? The wimpy, scrawny, un-athletic, not able to do anything, Tsuna.

Kusakabe was in an incredibly akward position. He needed to talk to Hibari immediatly about the situation with the rivaling school. But did he dare walk in on Hibari and his new found lover?

He took a few deep breaths and mentally prepared himself for the sight to be seen. He gulped and called out, "H-Hibari, it's Kusakabe. I have news o-on the fight w-with the rivaling school."

After moments of silence, an unhappy "come in" came from the other side of the door. Kusakabe took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in.

What he saw was nothing he expected. Both Tsuna and Hibari were fully clothed, but the hint of discomfort of standing was obvious in Tsuna's expression. Kusakabe came in through the door to get a better look at both of them. Tsuna was standing slightly behind Hibari and was holding on to his sleeve like a little five year old.

"So what was the news you had to tell me?" Hibari said with a frown on his face.

"O-oh yes, the current status of the rival school is currently retreating and your assistance is not needed at the moment." Kusakabe said quickly.

"Hn," was all Hibari said. Then he scowled and said, "If that is all then get out of my sight."

"R-right away sir." Kusakabe said, as he ran from the room. Although, just before he left though he heard Tsuna stuttering saying," H-Hibari did h-he hear what we just did?"

Hibari replied with a simple "Yes."

Outside the door Kusakabe was shocked that he had been found out. Then he looked down and saw he had a raging hard on. He gasped then ran to the nearest bathroom to get rid of the problem.

(A/N: Hello everybody! Yes I know, it's kinda short, but I had nothing else to write so you'll have to wait. Ok as always, please review and comment.) 


End file.
